Porvari Von Vegesach (-c1477)
Porvari Vegesach died about 1477 in Munster, Germany. Partial Translation Porvari Munsterin kaupungissa, Westfalenissa - nykyistä Saksaa.Adliga ätten VON VEGESACK, nr 679. Adlad 1598-02-28. Naturalisationsdiplom 1651-07-12, introd. 1664. The Vegesack family originated in Westfalen. There, one "borgarsläkt" in the town of Münster with that name stands out in "urkunderna redan" in the mid 1300s. The "utdog" in this country in the late 1500s, but there had previously been a member, Albrecht Vegesack, who emigrated to Estonia and became "burskap" in Narva in 1492. He is the father of the Livonian Vegesack family, which subsequently spread to Sweden, Finland, Poland and Germany. His grandson Thomas Vegesack the Younger (1524-1570) had four sons, Conrad, Gotthard, Casper and Albrecht, which were knighted on the 28th of February, 1598, by King Sigismund of Sweden and Poland. Albrecht's son Georg von Vegesack received the "renovation på adelskapet" from Queen Christina July 12, 1651, and "intogs på riddarhuset vid riksdagen 1664. Han är den ende av ätten, som namnes i ridderskapet och adelns protokoll och introduktionshandlingar före frihetstidens början, men av renovationsbrevet inhämtas," that this also applied to George's deceased brother Otto's sons. "Dessa avledo under senare hälften av 1800-talet utan att, så vitt är känt, efterlämna manliga avkomlingar och den introducerade grenen av ätten utdog således" with Georg's son Otto Reinhold, who died unmarried in 1692. "När riddarhusgenealogien över ätten på 1740- eller 1750-talet upprättades," lived in Sweden Lieutenant Colonel Zakarias Gotthard von Vegesack (born 1745), "som hade representerat ätten vid 1720 års riksdag," and his sons, of which Jakob Fredrik (born 1769) "satt för ätten vid riksdagen 1742-1743. Troligen genom deras förmedling har den för de äldre filiationerna helt och hållet felaktiga genealogien blivit uppgjord. Det var bekant, att Georg von Vegesack och hans brorsöner blivit introducerade, men kunskap synes i övrigt hava saknats om Georgs plats i härledningskedjan och om vilka brorsbarnen voro. Detta kan förklara - så vida man icke vill utgå från ett medvetet falsifikat - att överstelöjtnantens farfader Heise von Vegesack gjorts till son av Georg i stället för rätteligen till Georgs farbroder, den av konung Sigismund adlade Conrad von Vegesack, och att en annan Georgs farbroder, den likaledes av Sigismund adlade Gotthard von Vegesack uppförts på genealogien som hans broder, till följd varav denne Gotthards fyra söner Baltzar, Bendix, Gotthard och Conrad felaktigt gjorts identiska med Georgs i renovationsdiplomet intagna brorsöner. Genom detta oriktiga förfaringssätt vid genealogiens upprättande hava alla de grenar av ätten, vilka härstamma från de av Sigismund adlade bröderna Conrad och Gotthard von Vegesack - således även de ännu i Livland talrikt levande grenarna - intagits på riddarhusgenealogien, ehuru de, med undantag av den i friherrligt stånd upphöjda grenen, aldrig blivit introducerade på svenska riddarhuset. Om ätten von Vegesack, som intagits på riddarhusen i Livland 1745 under nr 63 och på ösel under nr 102, har fullständig utredning meddelats av doktor Manfred von Vegesack, Riga. Litteratur: Genealogisches Handbuch der baltischen Ritterschaften, Teil: Livland, Lief. 3 (1930)." Children: 1) Albert Vegesach born circa 1460, Tallinna, died circa 1524, Tallinna Category:Non-SMW people articles